


Inappropriate

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fantasizing, Guilt, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious!Loki, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One particularly hot summer, Thor finds Loki languishing in the heat. He never expected to find that languishing sensual... or to find it haunting him. He can't get those images out of his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on norsekink ("Oblivious!Loki likes to suck on ice cubes while guilty!Thor watches and obsesses") and written for kink_bingo prompt "pervertibles" and porn battle prompt "ice, melt/melting".

When they were young, Loki would get sluggish in the summer heat. Though he would complain for a time -- complaints which had always irked the infinitesimally older and therefore _more mature_ Thor -- they would thankfully trail off in an hour or two, and then Loki would doze for a while, or just watch while Thor played his games alone. As long as he was able to waste the hottest parts of the day lying listless and still or napping, he showed no lasting difficulties, and though their parents worried, he eventually grew out of it altogether.

To be honest, Thor had forgotten about it. A few hundred years without a reminder had erased it thoroughly from his conscious thoughts. Nowadays they spent their summers hunting and adventuring, rarely still.

But one lazy summer he found Loki draped over a long low bench in the castle garden, in an enclave covered entirely by the shade of trees, and he laughed.

"Something interesting up there, Brother?" Thor asked him cheerfully, ducking down so he could follow Loki's gaze up into the canopy.

Loki snorted his amusement. "Not likely," he said. "Or have you forgotten that nothing is happening, anywhere, in all the Nine Realms?"

"You are still annoyed to have a few weeks to yourself," Thor said, shaking his head. Of course he would prefer it if somewhere a bilgesnipe needed slaying or a group of rowdy storm giants needed to be shown their place, but he was not upset that for once there was nothing to do but see to his own needs and wants. "I do not begin to understand you."

He got to his feet, crossing to a nearby chair. Behind him, Loki grumbled irritably, "No doubt because your thick skull is filled with rocks." Or so Thor thought he grumbled, because it sounded as if he spoke through a mouthful of the very same rocks.

When Thor turned back around and seated himself, he saw that Loki's mouth was full, and he was chewing, making loud crunching noises that Thor could hear even though he was now across the little cobbled enclave. He had not noticed the small bowl at Loki's side before now.

"What is it you have there?" he asked, generously ignoring the dark god's insults.

Loki waited until he was finished chewing, and then a few moments more, eyes closed and lingering over what was in his mouth. Then he swallowed, and said, "Ice."

"Ice?" Thor had envisioned nuts or hard candy. "What for?"

"It's too hot _not_ to have a mouthful of ice," Loki said firmly. "It cools me."

Thor was briefly tempted to make the obvious prompt -- that's not what ice is for! you should put it in a beverage and enjoy a cold drink if that's what you want! -- but it was also obvious that Loki knew the purpose of ice, and did not care. "I would try some," he said instead, game to see if this experience would somehow revolutionize his view on the summer's heat. Loki tossed him an ice cube, and he caught it.

"Is it truly so unbearable?" Thor asked. Certainly it was oppressively hot out, but Thor had no problem moving about or being in the sun. Loki's argument puzzled him in its entirety. This was not even the hottest summer they had lived through.

He popped the ice cube into his mouth and it was extremely cold, which he had to admit was quite pleasant in the overbearing heat of the afternoon, but he bit into it and winced a little from the unpleasant crunching it made in his mouth, seeming to reverberate all through his head.

Loki was saying, "My dear, attentive brother. You have forgotten the many summers I have spent in this pose."

Thor furrowed his brow, watching him as he brought an ice cube to his own lips. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We keep busy all summer! Last year we were hunting down the cause of that sickness in Idunn's orchard. The summer before... the summer before that, Hogun had us tracking agents of Surtur all over Asgard."

"Before that."

Thor tried to call it to mind, but he found himself distracted as Loki slipped the chip of ice into his mouth. His lips parted just enough to let it pass through, and then closed around it again, and his throat worked as he sucked on it. His eyes were still shut, and he looked -- blissful. As if the cold transported him far away and gave him such pleasure.

For a long, hypnotized beat Thor stared at him, and only jerked out of his trance when he felt the blood throb in his veins, his cock stirring. And then he was _mortified_ , straightening up and clearing his throat.

"I do not -- recall," he managed.

What was wrong with him? Obviously he had been too long without a woman, to become so distracted by his _brother_.

Loki sighed, and said, "Then do not worry yourself about it, Thor. Suffice to say that I enjoy having something to keep me busy and distract me from the dreadful heat."

He had not noticed Thor's rapt stare, for which Thor was grateful. Still, he could not bring himself to continue the conversation, could not bring himself to look back at Loki, and he stood, saying, "Good luck keeping cool, then. I must go."

"Go where?" Loki asked his back, amused. Thor had no answer for him, and left quickly.

But as they had said -- there was nothing to do, nowhere to go. Nothing was happening. Loki languished in the heat, and Thor ran into him often, too often, finding him in poses that felt indecent, as if he walked in on something personal.

Sucking slowly on ice chips, hollowing his cheeks and shivering as the melt slipped cool down his throat; his hair and clothing damp from sweat, clinging to his body, with rivulets of icewater twining over his arms; it was no wonder -- _not his fault_ \-- that Thor's thoughts turned to other things.

Loki, covered in that sheen of sweat, on his back or on his knees, tunic rucked up and trousers down, crying out as he was mounted relentlessly, until he was trembling from exhaustion and arousal. Loki, his green eyes dark with the force of his want, that dazed look on his face as he willfully took a lover between his thighs. Loki, and the way that his mouth would feel, still cool from the ice as he lowered his head to wrap his lips and tongue around a cock, _Thor's_ cock...

Thor fought off this onslaught -- he tried not to think them, he tried to run from them, he tried practicing in the training yard until he was on the verge of passing out from heat stroke, he tried gorging himself on rich food until he could hardly move and certainly not entertain lustful thoughts.

Loki said to him at dinner some time later, "You have been having a hard time of it lately, Brother."

Thor's eyes jerked up to him, a nervous quiver going through his belly -- or perhaps something else. But Loki's gaze in return was only idly curious as he lifted a roll of bread, tearing off a chunk.

"You're obviously bored," he added.

Ah. He had heard about the sparring, and the eating. Thor rubbed his jaw and mustered a weak smile. "I am no more pleased to find myself stationary right now than you are."

Although at the moment, Loki looked perfectly composed. His hair was slicked back, and he was dressed in his usual tunic and leathers, and he looked comfortable. He did not even appear to feel the lingering heat and humidity from the day, or the cramped quarters of the dining hall where dozens had gathered to eat hot food.

It was like he was mocking Thor's tortured thoughts.

"Perhaps if there is nothing to do, and we both suffer from it, we could make something to do," Loki said, lips curving up. "A trip to Nidavellir? To see what the dwarves are doing, and if they have the forges free to tend our weapons?"

"An interesting idea," Thor said, with a thin chuckle. "Underground, in caves... it will be cool. A perfect distraction from the heat." But going there, with Loki... less a distraction from what plagued Thor.

Loki shook his head, lifting his goblet. "That may aid _me_ , but I will get by even in the heat. But is that what _you_ need distraction from? Because that is what concerns me, Thor."

He took a long pull of his drink, and then lowered it again; he swallowed, and Thor watched his throat move from under his eyelashes. Then he heard it: the muffled _crunch,_ and he realized that in that one swig, Loki had--

Thor got to his feet, quickly. "Heading to another realm to keep busy sounds distracting enough, whatever from," he said, with forced good-naturedness. "You should arrange it! But I must take my leave for now."

The moment the door to his chambers were shut behind him, he tore out of his armor, crossing the room in a few quick strides as he stripped down to his skin. He threw himself on the bed, fingers wrapping around his already-hard cock, and he closed his eyes. Loki, with crushed ice filling his mouth, wet and cold and spilling out from between his lips, head tipping back--

It took only a few quick strokes before he was spilling, a strangled noise in his throat, coming hard enough that his seed splattered over his stomach, up to his chest. And then Thor laid perfectly still, only moving to breathe raggedly.

He was not going to be able to take an extended trip with his brother.

Not when his brother could not so much as drink without such evil thoughts consuming him. He had to find a way -- to cleanse his mind of them.

The woman he went to did not look at all like Loki. She had hair of burnished red and freckles across the bridge of her nose, her shoulders, her generous cleavage. She looked cool, like autumn, with brown eyes and pink laughing lips.

Thor wet his lips, and then he said, gently, "First... put these in your mouth," and he held out the bowl of ice to the prostitute.


End file.
